guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dervish Monument armor
I have to say, this is the only decent looking GW:EN armor. [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 17:40, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Norn Ranger. Arshay Duskbrow 19:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I stand corrected. I just wish ArenaNet did more modeling for players and less for heroes. I mean look at Kahmu's armor. I wish I was a hero... [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 23:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Norn Paragon, Ritualist, Ranger. Monumental Dervish, War. --Lann 08:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You can't be serious with the Monumental Warrior. [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 22:42, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I like it... ^_^;; Arshay Duskbrow 19:37, 4 September 2007 (CDT) It looks like a reskin to Obsidian Armor, it's absolutly the best GW:EN Armor. Good job with this one, Designer Team! Ok I just have one question, the Male Dervish Armor is dyed plain blue or does it have some sort of a combaination of dyes like blue+white and such? Love it or hate it? Whats up with this armor? I have it, and I think it looks cool. A lot of people comment it and either say "Wow looks amazing!" or "I totally think its crap!" If you think it looks like crap, why?(just wondering)(69.239.61.182 00:54, 5 September 2007 (CDT)) :I don't like how the hood covers the eyes. Or, as noted below, those awful blue strips. My derv DOES wear blue and I still don't know if I like it!Genofreek 07:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) SICK!--Isaac The Dark It's awesome...but the little blue parts that don't dye kill me inside...why the blue strips?! -- Sirion :I know, the strips...why oh why! It's like Anet wanted us to only be able to dye it bright blue. Or else, you just dye it something else and for no reason have crazy blue spots and strips. I like my Derv armors Brown, all plain aesthetic robe-ish. Not with gaudy blue chunks! Oh who am I kidding, I'm saving up for it right now ;P--Zev 11:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Maybe Anet was sick of black dervishes everywhere--Jafar The Swift 07:32, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Lol. Sounds racist if you don't know what ur talking about.--Cursed Condemner 14:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : all dervishes are black as all nightfall characters are black, same way all factions characters are assian. 88.110.40.150 02:28, 23 February 2008 (UTC) It's like they took the best part of Primeval (the hood) and based a more awesome and less bony armor around it...Hyper Cutter 23:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) This is great, I got if after 2 days of vigorous point farming and it was worth every penny. Seb2net 09:04, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Its like marmite, you either love it or.. Oh, wait.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 02:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) It looks like a elonian samurai with a scythe xD The back Id really want to see the back of the hood. no pic here it seems I really like it, if only you could get samurai swords... :Katana ? I think it's the closest you can get. (Seb2net, too lazy to login.) 84.48.184.130 15:52, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Shiro's Blades? Sirocco 16:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Or even Shiro's Sword is kinda samurai-esque. (Still too lazy to login) 84.48.184.130 16:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Lol, you can't get more "Samurai sword" then a katana, it's their battle sword XD (even if they rarely use it). But I would like to see a Scythe with a Samurai theme!! (Please Anet, I will pay you with my soul :P) :A Naginata would be rather cool. Sirocco 04:08, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Sirocco, but a Shinobi Blade might get the affect similar to a katana, good luck finding one though, I've been trying for ages. New Female Colorable areas screens decided to add in some better versions of the colorable screens for you guys >_> --Flow Drive 00:11, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Glitch? I have this armour for dervish male and there seems to be some sort of glitch- it is verryyy shiny. Does anyone else have this? 14:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Not a glitch. Most GW:EN armor seems to be more shiny than armor from the other campaigns. Siril Frein 01:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::And even if it was a glitch... the shinier the better if you ask me...'¬Red Shadow♠ ' 20:33, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Photos of Dyed I have this armor but not the headpeice it is dyed but not all the same colour, parts are white and some are black and I am not in a position to change it all to one of those colours atm... I can take some pictures in the correct location tho .... Check out the picture and someone let me know if you would like me to replace the existing pictures. :S Em Jae 03:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC)